The Heart Of Darkness
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Hannah's account of what happened when she fell off the cliff with Beth. She survived and got out, but not as herself. Witness Hannah's decent into Madness and loss of her humanity! One-shot, first person POV and spoiler alert for the main story line.


**Hello everyone!**

**Okay this story is indeed a one shot for the game,"Until Dawn". One of the best horror games ever made, in my humble ****opinion, as it has a good story line and i for one LOVE the whole butterfly effect deal it has going for it, a very well written story. In any case, as the summary said, this one shot contains ****spoilers for the game and what REALLY happened to Hannah and Beth. Originally i was planning to name this story,"Hannah Washington's Decent Into Madness" but my beta reader believed "The Heart Of Darkness" was a better title for it. So without further ado, i don't own Until Dawn.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Hannah's POV:**

_Day 1: Trapped_

_To whoever finds this, my name is Hannah Washington. I have no idea were i am, me and my..._

A few tears stained the paper

_My sister, Beth, fell of a cliff. For whatever reason, i survived. I have a broken leg, while Beth broke her back and neck on the rocks after the fall. It's snowing out and it's __freezing too. I don't know how long i was out for, as i was knocked out. Got a pretty bad cut on my forehead, but iv'e stopped the bleeding._

I shuddered a bit, gripping the pen i held in my left hand. My right hand had been smashed on the way down.

_I don't know how long iv'e been down here only that it's been a day since i came too. God damnit Mike! Emily, everyone! If i get out of here, no WHEN i get out of here, you all are going to FUCKING PAY!_

_YOU..._

More tears stained the page, as i dropped my pen and started sobbing into my knee.

It's all my fault!

If i hadn't been so easily ticked, then Beth wouldn't have come after me and she still be alive. I couldn't help but feel self-loathing towards myself and rage against Mike and the others.

Damn them!

This is my fault, my fault Beth's dead.

But...it's their fault too.

And they. WILL. PAY!

_Day 3: No Way Out_

I felt a tear drip down my cheek, as i just finished burying Beth.

I have searched for the past two days and haven't gotten any closer to finding a way out! I did find out, me and Beth fell into some kind of abandoned mine. I know mom and dad, said something about the Blackwood Pine's were built on both, old old native american lands and Mine. I haven't gotten far, but i can tell this place is like some kind of fucking maze!

I can't find a way out!

I let out a strangled sound between a bitter cry and yell of anger.

God above, why did Mike and the other's play that god fucking prank on ME! They knew, THEY FUCKING KNEW i liked Mike.

Keyword:

Liked.

I despised that son of a bitch now! He made me run out of the cabin, which set the events that lead to Beth's death.

It's all his fault!

I stuffed my anger and roughly garb my journal and began to write.

_It's been three days since i fell down this __miserable hole and haven't gotten any closer to finding my way out. Damn Mike, damn Jessica, damn them all, expect Josh. Oh god Josh..._

I stopped for a minute as my eyes widen, oh god, what must be going through his mind right now. He must be going out of his mind right now. I began to write again.

_Joshua, Josh...if you find this my dear, dear brother, please...none of this was you're fault. I don't blame you for what has happened, Beth doesn't and won't balme you. I know with you'er...illness, you may think this was some how you're fault but it isn't big brother. _

I stopped again as a thought crossed my mind:

HIS MENTAL ILLNESS!

Shit!

This isn't good! What none of our friends knew, is that Joshua has several psychology problems. One of them being fear of isolation and abandonment. Even with the medication it won't change the fact Joshua will more then likely blame himself and that will cause hallucinations!

Shit!

Damn you Mike!

Emily!

Sam!

Everyone!

Oh just you wait till i get my hands on you, i'll tear you're flesh off and ea-

I blinked several times. Woah, where'd that come form?

Shaking my head and seeing i barely written anything in my journal, i put it down and limped around looking for any kind of wood. I will give Beth a cross, marking where's she's buried and who she was.

She deserved that much.

**No one's POV:**

What Hannah never saw, as she making a wooden cross, was a ghostly figure colored orange. The Ghostly specter swirled around the ceiling for a few seconds and it went into the bending over girl.

Her fate was just sealed.

**Hannah's POV:**

_Day T__hirteen: Growing Hunger_

_Thirteen days._

_Thirteen FUCKING, MISERABLE iv'e been stuck in this god forsaken hole and i'm REALLY starting to get hunger. _

_I don't know why, but iv'e __specifically been craving meat. Which is odd, as iv'e never truly cared all that much for meat, but now i can't stop thinking about it! Sweet, sweet, succulent meat.~_

_Just thinking about that warm, juicy slab of meat is making my mouth water. _

A bit of drool hit the pages, as i quickly wiped it form my mouth.

_God it's been nearly two weeks since i ate anything and yet all i can think of is MEAT! Oh god my tummy's rumbling and..._

I blinked...why am i writing this?

Why am i doing this when i should be hunting for MEAT.

MEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEATMEAT!

I NEED MEAT!

I WANT MEAT!

WHERE IS MY MEAT!

I.

NEED.

MEA-

"SMACK"

I knocked out of my trance, feeling blood drip down my head and onto my pants.

What...what just happened?

I looked around and noticed i was...moving towards' Beth grave?

**MEAT**

My eyes widen. Oh no, oh god no...

**MEAT**

I c-c-can't she's...she's my sister.

**NEED MEAT**

**NEED FLESH**

Well...i AM starving and haven't eaten anything in a while.

**MEAT**

If i don't eat...SOMETHING! I will die down here.

**NEED MEAT**

Plus...she would want me to survive.

Right?

**NEED FLESH**

I stole a glance at Beth's grave, suddenly feeling my dry lips wet and my mouth open, drool slipped my lips. I closed my eyes and walked towards it.

**BETH'S DELICIOUS FLESH**

**MUST EAT**

God above, please forgive me for what i'm about to do.

Beth...I'm s**o So**r**Ry!**

_Day T__wenty: Growing Madness And Changes_

I sat on my knee's, rocking back and fourth.

I can't believe what iv'e done.

I...i **ATE** Beth.

Oh god the very thought makes me want to puke, but i don't.

How can i?

I **Wo**uL**d Lo**sE **Th**aT **DeLicIoUs FLESH OT_HER WISE_**

I griped my head tighter, as i my eyes darted around.

Oh god, their it is again!

That VOICE!

The one that convinced me to eat Beth!

Well...It's not L**iK**e **I a**tE **Al**L o**F h**Er. I looked got up and headed over to the stack of bush's, where **Sh**E w**As.**

Getting through the bush's, i grabbed my twins decapitated head and stroked her hair with my unusually long fingers. Her face was pale and set in a horrified expression.

**As **Lo**Ng **As **I h**Ad **Be**Th **W**iT**h ****M**e A**L**l W**oU**lD **B**e O**Ka**Y

The loud shrieks iv'e been hearing have a sort of clamming effect on me, it's strange.

I looked at my fingers.

My fingers, skin, hell even my hair has been changing at a shocking rate.

Ever since i devoted Beth's body, iv'e been feeling...whole again.

Like i was finally doing what i was meant to do.

Like no bad thing in the world can hurt me.

I could feel myself changing and my hair was starting to fall out, but i didn't care.

I no longer cared if someone was looking for us.

I no longer cared if i never see mom, dad or that jou boy again.

I no longer care if i remember who i once was.

I no longer cared for revenge against those assholes that got us into this situation in the first place.

I no longer cared if _some**one found us!**_

_**All i care about, NoW.**_

_**IS**_

_**MEAT!**_

_Day Thirty: Heart Of Darkness_

_ 2hd;kwbdgcvwdljnekhdgl2uyg23te;jlkcnfjcgekhdhouet3dhekbchgkvdcjlnedbgsejhjdjdygch/e;kc.k3uyiuhrcbnfjcbykgh4odhy34oudgecn relgdlh3jb __ 3c/lrifu3rjkncfkhcjlwjied/3;h3jdhnk3jhdxi3hidu4r;o4kvbffkncljhf, 3ldljkcndkchr3/ljf;oifkmchrkledhhekwejdkrf ff, 3rjclkjfhk4r,br4khfrnkjrhdxjrkhk34hikj3rbdkxjb3rk.4k.3odlkhejhdk3ekdxvk3ehd43h;4h3lkewdlhk34jglik3rb3klh;ofrhr; ;uuf;hrhbckflc jfcn 3jou3o4irjrn; . _

**No One's POV:**

One mouth.

One mouth has passed since Hannah and Beth Washington went missing.

One mouth since Beth died on that fateful day, having been chased by a monster that has claimed many lives and failed by a man who tried to save them.

It no longer mattered if anyone found them, as it was too late.

On August 25, 2015 Beth Washington lost her life.

All because her friends wanted to play a stupid prank on her sister, Hannah.

As for Hannah...

"Thump"

Perhaps...death would have been better.

"Thump"

For Hannah Washington was no longer the same, naive, sweet and innocent girl she once was.

"Thump"

_A pale, thin and long leg moved it's owner out of the mines, climbing up the snowy cliff side till it reached the top._

For Hannah Washington was no longer human.

"Creek"

_A thin, pale hand with long claw like fingers gripped the edge and pulled it's owner up to reveal..._

She was...

A monster

_A hairless, disfigured face with mikely white eyes and sharp fang like teeth, burst out and roared_

SEEERRRRRCCCCCKKKKKKK!

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay not quite what i wanted, but i'm very much sick right now and i wanted to get something done today. I'll be honest, this didn't go like i planned but i don't think i could do any better then this, so i hope you all enjoyed it. Really twisted and freaky stuff happening here, so please leave me long, nice reviews, Please!**

**Devil out.**


End file.
